minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Steveo
Authors Note: This is Willzombie, I hope you enjoy this scary Minecraft experience. Chapter 1 - The arrival of Steveo It all started when me and my five friends were all playing together. There was: * Dylan * Rob * Frank * Mike * Peter I had built a giant mansion, and I was pretty impressed with it. The main reason I had invited them was so I could show them. They seemed pretty impressed and it was going really well, until something had to ruin it. HEY GUYS!!! COME CHECK THIS OUT!!! Who the hell was 'Steveo'. This server was 'Invite Only' so how on earth did this player join. All my friends left me standing in my house. This player basically ruined my mansion tour. I ended up walking outside too, and out there stood huge wool towers, they were all made to look like mobs. And standing on top of one of the towers stood a player with the Cool Steve skin, with the Nametag: 'Steveo' above his head Well, playing Minecraft with my friends was no longer fun, because whenever we played together, Steveo would always be there. All my friends seemed to love him. I hated him. And he hated me too. I was the only one he didn't like, he could probably tell I didn't like him. He calls me names such as: * Willy * Willy Wonka * Baby Zombie * Nooby * Weirdo You know, the names that people find annoying. He would also try to turn my friends against me, and he wouldn't let me do his fun competitions. It was awful, I just wish I could get rid of him! Chapter 2 - Murder Mystery ItsRob left the game WHAT!!! I was talking in a room with Frank, Mike and Dylan and, BAM, Rob just left us. Around 100 blocks away Peter's and Steveo's Nametags were visible. GAH! Forget about old Steveo, I had to save Peter. We've got to get over there!" I said . "We have to save Peter!!!" "And Steveo!" Exclaimed Mike, giving me a hard stare. I ignored him and carried on. " Grab what you can, we must get to Peter!!!" "And Steveo!" Exclaimed Mike, giving me a hard stare again. Once again, I ignored him and dashed in the direction of Peter, but we only got within 50 blocks away from him when we saw: '''Simply the Best left the game' NOOOOOOOOO!!! I bet Steveo got him, so I started to get excited. I couldn't wait to show everyone what a freak Steveo is! I burst into the room. Rob and Peter's items were all surrounding Steveo, and Steveo looked supprised when he saw us. ' Hi guys, what's happened?' I didn't stop and read what he said. I ran towards him with my sword and hit him on the head. The Knockback was great and he hit the wall with a huge force. I turned around to my friends to admire what I had done, but they didn't seem to notice. They were all shaking and they were all making a weird growling noise. I then turned back to Steveo, but he seemed different too. His skin had changed: ' Wanna know why I hate you?' ' Yes' ' When I came here, I managed to make them fall under my control to love and obey me. It didn't really work on two of your lonely friends so I killed them. But I couldn't make you obey me, it wouldn't work, so now I'm going to have to take it to a whole new level.' So that is why Steveo hates me. ' And it's going to start right now!' Suddenly I was lifted into the air and tossed into a Nether Portal! Where will Steveo take me? Part Two coming soon! Category:Steve Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Willzombie Category:Serial Killers Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Good Creepypastas Category:High quality pages Category:PC Minecraft Category:Minecraft Bedrock Edition Category:Unfinished Category:Cliche